


Voidwalker Chronicals - Bitty

by Soulsinabottle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsinabottle/pseuds/Soulsinabottle
Summary: Needed to write something cutesy and different from the main title. Takes place in the same basic universe. In this one though Monsters are in hiding, shrouding their identities so they aren't "taken". Those who are taken are never heard from again. I thought about adding this into the main storyline somehow but it just doesn't fit. So Alternate storyline for Vivaldi it is! Bitties are adorable and this will be cuteness … and some angst. But mostly CUTE!





	1. For the love of littles

“Vivaaaaaa!” A male voice called out and she lifted her head away from her palm and pushed a ink colored curl from her face. Pale blue eyes fell on her co-worker and she offered a friendly smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He wasn't a bad looking guy, his hair a soft mousey brown and his eyes the color of dark chocolate but he was a human. She wasn't, not that anyone knew that. Still she straightened up and stretched, her apron sagging on her hips with the motion and he grinned at her brightly. “I'm here to relieve ya... and um.” He scratched the back of his head nervously and she knew it was coming. “So... some of us are going to an event tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us. It's gonna be a great time.” He smiled warmly and she hesitated. 

“Who all is going?” She mumbled, if it was just gonna be him and the guys then she was about to nope out of there so fast. “You know I don't really do parties.”

“Well the guys are going, and Kaya and Megan are too.” He threw out quickly, she frowned slightly, pursing her lips, then sighed. If she said no Megan would make her come anyways. So she nodded. 

“Fine. What time and where we meeting up?” She untied her apron as she stood, walking from behind her counter and slinging it over her shoulder. She swore that he had never seen anyone smile so big before and she wished she could just disappear. Or show what she really was. That would scare him off quick enough. But then she wouldn't have a job, and that's if she's lucky, if she's unlucky then she could be carted off like the rest of her kind were on a regular basis. 

“We're gonna meet here at 7 when Megan and I get off.” She nodded at his words and started towards the front. “See you then Viva!” She threw a wave over her shoulder without looking. Maybe she would just not show up. As she made her way to the clock to punch out she stopped at returns to lean over and throw a pebble at Megan.The girl turned and when she saw the sour look on her friend's face she laughed and shoved her hands in the pockets of her apron.

“Trent caught ya, huh?” She laughed and Vivaldi sighed, resting her chin on the counter. “I told him that you don't do parties.” Smiling in appreciation Vivaldi stood up and shrugged her shoulders.

“It's no big deal. I'll come with and duck out before I'm there long, the usual escape.” Yawning into the back of her hand. “If I'm gonna go out I should probably go get ready, I look like crap.” Megan laughed and shook her head.

“See you at 7 then, girlfriend.” She laughed and another wave was thrown over the leaving woman's shoulder. Exiting the store she looked up at the sky and then down at the glint of silver around her right wrist. Sighing she pushed her dark hair out of her face and started home, hoping her roommate wasn't home. It wasn't that she didn't LIKE her roommate, it's just... she was …. she had a pet that she dressed up and it made her uneasy. If it was a dog or something she probably would have been okay with the … pet... and dressing it up. But no. It was a bitty, which is basically a miniature monster. The thought made her shiver and she had seen the way the Sansy had eyed her more than once. Like he KNEW. She made sure to keep her cover up whenever she wasn't alone, even if it was a huge magic drain. 

Opening the door to her apartment she tossed her apron on the coat rack and looked around. Nope, roommate wasn't home and she let out a sigh as she rubbed her thumb over the pale lilac gemstone on the clasp of her bracelet, her cloaking spell fading away to reveal her true form. A mixture of human and skeleton features making her form in a strange harmony, her dark chocolate hair shimmering and fading till it was a soft silvery-purple color as her eyes faded to black, her eye lights appearing after a few moments. She walked into her room and opened her closet, looking for something appropriate to wear that wouldn't encourage Trent to thinking she was 'interested' in him. She was part monster, he wouldn't have any interest if he knew what she was and as tempting as it was to tell him and scare him off it was frankly too dangerous to do. 

It took her the better part of the afternoon to finally decide what to wear. A pair of cut off shorts that barely covered her ass and a dark plum shirt that exposed her shoulders. She brushed through her hair and smoothed it before pulling on her sneakers and tugging the laces tight. Once they were on she tugged her thigh highs up and adjusted their fit. She turned to look in the mirror. Look at what she REALLY looked like. She hadn't seen her real reflection in a good bit here, she'd almost forgotten how not human she looked. Sighing she brushed her thumb over the stone, setting the cloaking spell into place and walked out of her room. When she opened the door she saw Sansy sitting on the back of the couch, dressed in a blue hoodie with cat ears on top and he smirked at her. Glancing around she didn't notice her roommate, must be in her room getting something, so she addressed the bitty. 

“Whatcha lookin at, runt?” She muttered and his easygoing smile spread. She folded her arms and he shrugged his shoulders, winking one eye at her.

“Yer disguise is pretty good. I like your other look better.” He answered with a laugh and she leaned close, eyes narrowed.

“You say anything and I'll put cinnamon in your ketchup.” She hissed and he chuckled again, still winking. He wouldn't say anything, even as a bitty he knew what it would mean. He saw what happened when your neighbor was revealed as a cat monster, hauled away in chains like a criminal. He actually LIKED his momma's roommate and when she wasn't hiding what she looked like he had to admit she was a lovely monster. 

“Say anything about what?” He grinned and she begrudgingly smiled. Yeah, he understood. Turning to the kitchen she opened a draw and pulled out a packet of ketchup, tearing open a corner and offering it to the bitty. Peace offering. He accepted it and she scooped her keys from the bowl by the front door. 

“Be home later, tell Becca.” She said and he nodded, enjoying his treat. Closing the door behind her she started back to work, looking at her phone and noticing it was almost 7, better hurry. Picking up the pace she managed to catch up with the group before they left her behind, which it looked like they were about to do. “I'm here.” She shouted and Megan shot her a surprised look, linking her arm with the human to avoid Trent. The boys led the way, finally turning into a house in a fairly affluent neighborhood and Vivaldi frowned at the surroundings. She couldn't be caught here if things went weird and she made note of all the side streets before entering the house. Inside seemed to be a normal house party, humans drinking and dancing and she instantly felt out of place. Trent handed her a cup and she looked at it dubiously, human alcohol didn't affect her as much as it did the humans, but that didn't mean she couldn't end up blackout drunk if she wasn't careful, or drugged. 

She stuck close to Megan and Kaya, not that they were paying her much mind drinking as they were carrying on with the guys at the party. Before Viva knew it she was a bit more drunk then she wanted to be and she began to wander away from the girls. She looked around, the party was crowded but not THAT crowded, and she noticed she didn't see Trent or any of the guys from work. Where could the four of them have vanished to? Ryan never went anywhere without Kaya close behind and the human girl was still up here with Megan. She began to explore the house, wandering through the living room when she felt it. Tiny pops of desperate magic. Her eyes widened and she looked around, she didn't see any humans with bitties here. She followed the feeling of the magic till she came to the door to the basement. Opening it carefully she heard cheers and whoops from downstairs. What on earth was going on?

The normal scent of musty basement was the first thing to hit her nose, oh god how it reeked and she grit her teeth against the scent. But once she got past the mildew scent she smelled something that had her eyes widening. Dust. Why did it smell like Dust?! She jumped down the last 5 steps and landed with a resounding THUD that the guys didn't seem to hear over the music and their cheers. Turning her eyes slowly in that direction she saw what looked like a plexiglass box, the sides opaque and the top clear. She moved towards it slowly, eyes wide and what she saw within made her want to vomit. An Edgy bitty was pressed back against the far wall, barely able to defend itself against a Boss Bitty that was attacking in an unrelenting onslaught. Trent stood over the Edgy, pointing and shouting at him to fight back. She looked around at the empty cages in the room, only one other bitty left and it was huddled in a corner of it's cage so far back that he was nearly digging himself into the wall. Her stomach lurched and she stormed over to the makeshift arena, flipping the top off it with a scream of rage. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!” Her anger surprised even her, she wasn't one to get angry easy and even Trent stared wide eyed at her. Hopping up onto the table she got between the Edgy and the Boss, looking down at Trent with disgust. “IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!” One finger pointed in his face as the Edgy by her feet cowered against her sneaker. 

“They are just Bitties, Viva. It's not a big deal.” His voice was calmer then he looked, and he was genuinely surprised at her anger. They weren't people so why did she care so much?

“Just... Bitties?! ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID!” Her voice raised an octave as she shouted, pointing at the bitty by her feet. “HE IS TERRIFIED! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF BITTIES! NOT THIS!” She shoved her finger back in his face before he can retort. “I AM TAKING THEM. THIS ONE AND THE ONE OVER THERE AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO STOP ME OR I'LL CALL THE FUCKING POLICE AND THEN I'LL CALL MARILYN AND TELL HER WHAT YOUR OFF SHIFT HOBBY IS!” He blanched and shook his head. 

“Take em. They are useless anyways. Won't fight.” He snapped, clearly he had pegged the usually chill woman wrong if he thought she might be okay with something like this. Hopping off the table she held one hand out to the bitty that was still cowering, his eyes looking at her with fear and suspicion but after a final look at the Boss he clambered into her open palm. Marching over to the cage she leaned close and opened it. 

“Hey buddy. It's alright. No one is gonna fuck with you ever again. C'mon. Let me get you outta here.” Her voice was soft and crooning and the bitty glanced over at her with wary eyes. It hurt her SOUL to see them so distrustful. “It's okay. I'm gonna take you someplace where you'll never have to worry about this again.” The bitty slowly inched his way closer to her open hand, and she noticed the splashes of what looked like paint all over his bones. She had never seen a bitty like him before. Once she had them both safe against her chest she looked over to glare at Trent hatefully. “If you ever speak to me again more then just to switch the shift I swear to god I'll get you fired. And if I ever hear of you fighting Bitties again, I'll show you a fight you'll wish you could forget.” She hissed and he gulped, his eyes wide as she stormed up the stairs. 

Vivaldi was livid, and it seemed the humans could sense that as she thundered up the stairs back into the living room, parting away from her as she looked for Megan and Kaya. Seeing them in the kitchen she headed that way, the bitties clinging to her fingers and trying to hide against her shirt. The two girls blinked when they saw Vivaldi stomping their direction, her blue eyes blazing with barely contained rage. 

“Viva. What happened? Are... are those... bitties? Why do you have bitties? I thought you were against the whole concept of them.” Megan's confusion was clear so that let her know that she wasn't aware of the goings on, but Kaya blanched visibly and Vivaldi scowled at her. She knew there was a reason she didn't hang out with that girl. 

“The guys were fighting Bitties in the basement. The whole place down there reeks of Dust.” She held the two left to her chest protectively and looked at the door. “These two were the only ones left, I can't leave em so they are comin with me now and I'll take care of em. I'm leaving. You comin?” She questioned to Megan only who nodded blankly and grabbed her jacket. Kaya knew better then to tag along, not wanting to be on the end of Vivaldi's tongue lashing. The women left and started back towards their own neighborhood, the bitties clinging tightly to her fingers as she held them close to her chest. Looking down at their terrified faces she smiled as warmly as she could. “It's okay guys, you're safe now. I won't let anyone do things like that to you ever again. You won't ever have to fight for your lives. Promise.” The painted bitty seemed to relax at her words, nuzzling his head against her fingers, but the Edgy just glared at her with unhidden suspicion, going so far as to bite down on her thumb. She winced but didn't do anything else, it was just how Edgy Bitties were. Once they got close to home she nodded goodbye to Megan and raced to her own apartment. She flung open the front door, Becca's Sansy blinking sleepily from where he usually hung out on the back of the couch, as the girl that was her roommate looked up in surprise.

“Viva. Sansy told me you were going out, didn't expect you back so early.” She blinked, looking up from her bowl of ice cream. When her eyes fell on the bitties she let out a squeal of delight. “You finally took my advice and got bitties!?” leaping to her feet she rushed over, Vivaldi turning slightly to try and shield the two from her overbearing roommate. 

“Hey Becca. No, this wasn't something I went out of my way to do. I rescued em from a bitty fight.” She was short with the slightly younger woman, not that the human noticed, and she stopped a few steps from Vivaldi, bouncing excitedly. “They aren't in any condition to be mauled by you right now. I just want to get them situated and safe, so I'm going to my room.” She snapped and the girl nodded, she knew she'd get to see the bitties the next day without fail. She barely registered that the two were traumatized. Vivaldi stepped around the human and looked at Sansy who blinked a few times at her in confusion, before she disappeared into her room and locked the door. Letting out a breath she walked to the bed and held the two down towards it, letting them out of her hands as she knelt on the floor. “S'ok guys. I don't have a lot so I can keep a low profile but the bed is comfy and you'll be safe.” She mumbled, the Edgy scowling at her and folding his arms as he sat cross legged. The other sat more lazily, leaning towards her with curiosity.

“So you're our Momma now?” The more friendly asked and she sighed, that was part of who bitties were she supposed. Nodding her head she was rewarded with a bright smile from the Bitty, though the Edgy kept glaring at her. She knew that was just how they were, and she wasn't one to take offense. “Your a really pretty human, momma.” The other smiled timidly and she could see his rainbow blush.

“Oh right... human... bout that. Something you should know about me.” She walked to the door making sure it was locked tight and then ran her finger over the gem on her bracelet, letting her cloaking spell fade. Dark brown, nearly black, hair faded to lilac and her skeleton features became apparent. Turning back she smiled weakly. “Not a human, well, not totally human.” The two were slack jawed, they had never seen a full size monster before. Most bitties never did because her kind was in hiding. Walking back she smiled and knelt back down. “So yeah. I'm Vivaldi, I'll be taking care of you guys. What do you want me to call you?” The taller, and more friendly walked up and sat on her arm, smiling brightly.

“You're an even prettier monster then a human, Momma. You can call me Ink, I don't think Edgy has his own name yet though.” He looked thoughtful and glanced over at the Edgy. “You got a name?” The scowling bitty shook his head and Vivaldi sighed, even being around another monster wasn't enough to get him to trust her right off. It was a bit disheartening. 

“Well I can't just call you Edgy, so let's think.” She looked over his attire, the red turtleneck and accents on his clothes as long as his red glowing eye giving her an idea. He noticed her studying him and flipped her off, sticking out his tongue. “Well, I am not very good with naming, but how about Red?” She hummed and he looked over at her curiously. “You look like a Red to me. Nice to meet you Red.” She offered her free hand to him and he leaned her direction as if accepting her touch before twisting his head and biting one of her phalanges. It stung but didn't hurt overly much and she just shrugged at him. “Nice chat dude. Alright. Bath and then bed. Wait here, I'm gonna go get something for you guys to wear from Becca till I can go shopping for you tomorrow.” Red flipped her off and she shook her head. She ran her finger over the gem, her spell placing her human disguise over her and unlocked the door, peeking out. “Becca!?” She called and the girl darted from her room. “Hey Becca, can I borrow something for these two to wear? Their clothes are filthy and they need something clean. I'm gonna go shopping for em tomorrow.” 

“Oh, yes yes yes! I have stuff! I think I have some things that Sansy won't even mind if they keep. You know how he is!” She giggled and disappeared into her room, when she came back she was holding a handful of clothing in various colors and styles shoving them at Viva who blinked. She also had a mostly empty bottle of specialty soap for the bitties and a tupperware she had used for a bath before she got Sansy set up. “This should work. These are all things Sansy doesn't care for, or are last years styles. You can keep em!” She smiled and for the first time Viva was struck with gratitude for the human. 

“Thanks Becca. Tomorrow after they've gotten some stuff and settled in I'll let you meet them properly okay? Wanna try and get them to trust me a bit tonight and get some sleep.” She smiled at the human who seemed to swell at the words. She had always wanted to be friends with her roomie! Now she had a chance! Squealing softly she nodded and darted back into her room, yelling goodnight. Closing her own door and locking it again she lowered her disguise and walked back to the bed, placing the pile of clothing down between the two. “If there is anything you want from this help yourself. And the two flung themselves on the pile. She wasn't surprised when most of the black or edgier looking attire ended up with Red, while Ink had more bright colors and eclectic tastes. Both ended up with what looked like pajamas of their own so she wandered to the bathroom. “Ok, so first things first, no one can know I'm not a human or I'll be arrested and you guys could end up in a not safe place again. Second thing. Who wants a bath first or are you chill with sharing?” She smirked at them as she peeked out of the room and while Ink shrugged at having no preference Red bristled.

“I'm gonna go first!” He snapped and Ink looked over, clearly amused but not saying anything. “I ain't bout to share with th' likes o' him!” A thumb jab at Ink and Vivaldi snickered loudly. 

“Fine. Red can go first.” She laughed and he could hear the water turn on, the woman returning to get the two bitties. “C'mon guys. Let's get this over with. Then I'll find us a snack before bed.” She smirked, knowing she had a bag of licorice stashed in one of her drawers. The two climbed into her offered hands and she walked into her bathroom, the dark violet accents in the white room making it seem feminine without being girly. Even Red had to admit it wasn't half bad. “How do you like your bath?” She hummed and held him towards the water so he could feel it out, adjusting it up and down until the tiny skeleton was satisfied. The bitty starts shedding clothing without the slightest bit of shame, Vivaldi averting her eyes as she filled the basin with water, not bothering with the tupperware, she'd get something set up for the two of them soon but she was not putting them in food storage things. It just seemed so... demeaning. Now running around the sink completely nude he grinned up at her before grabbing his pelvis lewdly and jumping into the water. 

She chuckled and lifted Ink to her shoulder, the bitty sitting and resting his feet on her collarbone as he toyed with her hair in fascination. He had never met a skeleton with hair before, none of the skele bitties ever had hair. It was fascinating! Wandering to her linen closet she pulled out one of her washcloths and gripped it between her teeth as she reached into the back of the closet to pull out a basket of tiny brushes and the like. Her personal cleaning supplies. She knew how hard it was to get dirt and grime out of the joints and was prepared. She set the cup of different brushes she had for her hands and feet on the side of the sink and Red looked at them like they were torture devices. 

“You wanna do this yourself or are you like Sansy and 'need help' with washing?” She put finger quotes along with drawling the emphasized words. Red chuckled but looked at the brushes warily, no one had ever used a brush to help him get clean, but she was a skeleton too... sorta, so maybe she would know better than a human would.

“Yer s'posed ta help yer bitties, bitch.” He grumbled and Ink chuckled, the growly bitty glowering at him but a blush crossing his features and Vivaldi chuckled at the two. They were like real siblings. Regardless she flicked through the brushes before pulling out a tiny one with bristles that were firm but not stiff, dipping it in the water she applied a bit of the soap and twirled her finger at Red indicating he should turn.

“Turn around.” She singsonged and he scowled and folded his arms. She smirked wickedly. “Fine, don't. Warned ya.” She hummed and reached the brush in and he swatted at it, but she had expected that and twisted it to start scrubbing idly along his shoulder and ribcage. His blush intensified and he twisted to bite the handle of the brush with a growl. She was expecting that and when he twisted to get the brush she plucked out another, smaller one and quickly stuck it between his ribs to get along his vertebrae. Ink laughed loudly and nearly fell off her shoulder when Red yelped and tried to scramble away in surprise, grabbing a lock of hair to steady himself. “Don't make this harder than it has to be Red. I'm bigger and your teeth don't scare me.” She hummed and he glared at her.

“Ya bitch.” He snapped as she twisted her fingers so the brush slipped up inside his ribcage, the bitty letting out an indignant squeak. She dropped one of the brushes into the cup and plucks out one that was soft and more like a cloth then a brush. Rubbing a bit of soap into it she worked it into a lather and scrubbed the side of his skull earning a purr of pleasure and she laughed quietly. 

“It's pronounced Viva, Red, dear.” She smirked and rinsed out her brushes in the now soapy, filthy water. Waiting till he climbed out and wrapping the washcloth around him like a towel. “Dry yourself off while I get Ink's bath ready.” She hummed and started draining the sink, rinsing out all the dust from the arena and grime from the hard to reach spots of his bones. She started refilling the sink again, letting Ink decide how warm he wanted the water before he began to pull his tattered clothing off before hopping into the sink. Vivaldi smiled and stroked his head with one finger for a moment before handing Red his new pajamas. The grumpy skele pulled them on after growling a bit and she turned her attention to Ink, twirling a brush in her fingers and he dutifully turned his back to her so she could start, the brushes getting all those hard to reach spots. Ink grumbled happily and she could see he too was blushing just as brightly as Red had. Once clean he hopped out and she handed him another washcloth to dry off with, his pajamas folded neatly nearby which he quickly pulled on. The two watched her wash the brushes, Red tossing things on the floor while she tried to clean up. Once she managed to get her brushes put away she picked the two bitties up and returned to her room, setting them on the bed and digging around in her drawer, pulling out a bag of twizzler bites. Opening the bag she sat on the bed and offered one to each of the bitties. Red snatched his and bit down on it without a thanks.

“Thank you Momma.” Ink smiled up at her and she caught herself blushing. These guys were too cute and it had been ages since she'd been around another monster. She hid it by stuffing a candy in her mouth and stroking along his back softly with the other hand. Glancing over at Red who was glaring at Ink in what looked like jealousy she abandoned her candies in favor of running her finger along his back as well. The edgy skeleton jumped and blushed brightly before leaning into the affection. 

“You guys are welcome. C'mon. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll get you some stuff and we'll go from there.” She yawned widely and turned down the blankets, settling herself in as Ink climbed up to rest against her neck, Red flopping across her chest and nestling himself between her breasts. She smiled as her magic reached out to turn off the light and the three were plunged into comfortable darkness.


	2. Shopping ahoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty shopping and sorta bonding with the roomie? yay?

Morning light filtered through the windows and hit Viva square in the face, earning a groan from the woman. She opened one eye noting that Ink and Red had both shifted onto her chest sometime during the night and where flopped over each other. She chuckled and rubbed the other eye before humming softly. 

“Time to get up you two. Lots to do.” The waking earned a growl from Red and a soft whine of protest from Ink. “C'mon. I have money to burn and if you want to pick out your own stuff then you need to come with. Otherwise I'll just pick out whatever I like and you may not enjoy that. I'm partial to purple.” She grinned, eyeing Red who opened one eye socket to glare at her. “Though I think Red would look lovely in pink and pastel.” She grinned and he leapt to his feet, scowling at her openly and Ink sat up slowly with a chuckle. She sat up once they had slid off her chest and stretched, the bones in her shoulders popping and the two blushed brightly. She blinked. Oh that must be suggestive to them too. She flashed an apologetic smile. “Sorry. Half human, my bones do that sometimes without intending to.” She admitted and grabbed a pair of leggings and a long t-shirt from her closet before vanishing into change. They may be bitties but they were monsters too, and they acted male. She was decidedly female, her mixture of human anatomy made that obvious. When she came out she brushed her finger over the lilac gem in her bracelet, her disguise covering her and transforming her into a lightly tanned, dark haired human with blue eyes. The two bitties watched with obvious fascination and she wished there was some way she could let them live as normal monsters. She knew it was impossible but they were like her and she felt for them. Being reduced to “pets”. Brushing her hair she grabbed her purse and hung it over her shoulder before offering them a hand. 

“You can ride on my shoulders or in the bag, which would you prefer?” Both of them looked at the purse and shivered, it reminded them too much of the cages they'd lived in as long as they could remember. Both hopped onto her right shoulder and sat down, grabbing a lock of hair to hang on to just in case. “Are you guys hungry? We can stop and grab some breakfast on the way out. I know a place.” She grinned and they nodded blankly, they didn't go out much (ie never) so they were nervous about being outside. Offering a reassuring smile she exited her room and stopped by the door to grab her sneakers. “Becca. I'm taking Red and Ink out to get some stuff, need anything for Sansy while I'm out?” She called and the girl tumbled out of her room like she'd been waiting for just an opportunity. 

“Oh, can we come too?! I know some off the beaten path stores that have really neat things!” the blonde human beamed at Viva and she shifted nervously, glancing at Ink and Red who stared at the human with a mixture of suspicion and concern. “Pleeeeeease. And it would give Sansy time to get to know your bitties!” The excitement rolling off the human was tangible, her SOUL radiating at the opportunity to go out with her roommate. 

“Uhm... Sure. We're gonna stop at the Cafe and grab a bite to eat, if you hurry you can come with us.” She finally mumbled and raced off, snagging her boots and pulling them on as she called for Sansy. The lazybones yawned from his perch on the back of the couch and she offered her hand to him, the bitty rolling into her palm before being set into the infinity scarf she wore like he was in a hammock. That was a good idea.... she'd look into getting one of those. “C'mon then. Let's grab breakfast and get these guys some stuff.” She opened the door and Becca skittered past her out the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Becca and Sansy were really opposites, she had fully expected the human to come home with a Baby Blue or Papy, not the laziest of the bitties. But the two really loved each other so who was she to judge. The walk to the cafe was quiet and Viva ran her fingers through her hair with a yawn, Ink leaning against her neck and Red looking Jealous he couldn't do the same. She glanced at him and smirked. “Wanna sit on the other side Red?” She hummed and he scowled at her, turning his face away and she laughed. “Fine. Sit there and sulk.” She shrugged the free shoulder and pushed the door to the Cafe open. Becca followed her in and shuffled nervously, this was an expensive cafe. “What would ya like Becca? On me.” 

“Oh no.. I couldn't!” She started and Vivaldi chuckled waving her off. 

“I'm serious, you know as well as I do that I'm not by any means poor. I work cuz I want to, not cuz I have to. And I have a roommate because I want one, not because I need one. Let me do this for ya. We never really got a chance to hang out before now. Think of it as an apology.” She laughed and Sansy watched her curiously. 

“Uhm. Caramel latte?” She mumbled and Vivaldi walked up to the barista with a cheerful smile.

“Hey there, first thing I need is a Caramel Latte, uh.. biggest one I guess. Name on it is Becca. Next I need a cinnamon macchiato, biggest one, with the name Viva.” She glanced at Ink and Red. “Whatchu guys like? Chocolate? Cinnamon? Caramel?”

“Uhm... I like vanilla.” Ink offered quietly and she smiled. Red muttered something about cinnamon and she smirked a bit. 

“I need a bitty sized Vanilla chai, make it sweet for my sweetie. And a bitty sized cinnamon latte. Also a bitty sized coffee with cream and sugar.” She grinned and the barista chuckled softly sending he order back as Viva reached into her purse. “Also I need a jumbo cinnamon roll.” She grinned and handed over her debit card. The clerk handed back her card and got her the cinnamon roll, steam rolling from it as she slathered the hot pastry with icing. She walked to the table Becca had gotten for them and she pulled a pile of bitty sized plates and silverware from her purse with a knowing smile. Viva smiled and cut chunks off the cinnamon roll and put them on the tiny plates for the bitties. She heard her name called and walked up to grab the drinks, balancing the several cups in her hands. Once she got to the table she held her hand up to Ink and Red, the first happily hopping into her palm, the other grumbling and flopping into it only to perk up when he saw the cinnamon roll and the tiny cup of drink. “Alright. So Sansy, this is Ink and Red. I saved em from a bitty fight last night.” She introduced the tiny skele to her new friends, she couldn't consider them pets, and he gave her a slow wink.

“Saved em from bitin the Dust, eh?” He grinned at her and she stuck her tongue out. Sansy looked the two other bitties up and down, Ink shifting nervously and Red openly scowling at the lazier bitty. 

“Whatcha starin at, bitch?” Red snarled and Ink shifted towards Viva slightly. The woman rubbed the back of her knuckle against Red's skull to get his attention. Looking up at her she frowned and raised a brow at him.

“Be nice.” She muttered and he scowled at her before folding his arms across his chest. “Or don't and sit there sulking. Whatever dude.” 

“You talk to them like they're people, Viva.” Becca observed and she shifted in her seat a bit. “Most people don't do that, even I'm guilty of baby talking Sansy sometimes.” 

“Oh... uhm... I grew up in a town with monsters and people closer to the mountain so I guess I'm just used to treating monsters the same as people. And Bitties are just tiny monsters... despite claims to the contrary.” She covered, waving her hands in front of her nervously. Becca seemed to think on that and shrug, accepting it. Once they had eaten the cinnamon roll and the bitties finished their drinks the girls collected them, Ink and Red taking separate shoulders this time, and Becca led her to this tiny shop on a side street. Walking in the door chimed welcomingly and a plump and friendly looking woman waved from the register. 

“Good morning! Welcome to Tiny Things Boutique!” She called cheerfully and Vivaldi glanced around at the brightly colored clothing that was everywhere. She didn't think she'd find much for Red here, and a glance at him made it clear he thought the same. Shooting him a knowing look he sighed. At least Ink could get some stuff here, his eyes were bright as he looked around and she set him on the counter as Becca talked animatedly with the lady. “New bitty owner huh? Usually people buy the clothing and the like before they bring their bitties home.” The woman raised a brow at her in a slightly condescending manner.

“Uhm... it's complicated. These guys were emergency rescues.” Viva mumbled. The woman sighed then blinked noticing one of the bitties was an Edgy a look of realized horror crossed her features. “So uhm. This is Ink. He can pick out anything he wants... we also need some supplies to make their stay with me more comfortable. I know they make bath systems you can get.. I'm pretty handy so if you point me in the right direction I'm sure I can work it out.” She muttered, feeling like she was scolded by the older human and the look of complete judgement thrown Red's direction rubbed her the wrong way. Ink pressed his hands against her hand and she glanced down at him. 

“We can go home if you're uncomfortable, Momma.” She couldn't help but smile and she leaned close to touch her forehead to his, a common skeleton comfort motion that he didn't miss, his eyes closing and a shudder trembling his tiny form. 

“No sweetie, get what you want. I'm okay.” She looked at the human. “I don't have any price limit so long as he gets what he needs.” She sighed and the woman nodded, leaning towards Ink in a way that wouldn't appear threatening. “Go on Ink, get whatever you'd like.” And so it went, a few hours and a few hundred dollars later Ink had a full wardrobe and she had gotten a proper tub for the bitties so she wouldn't have to keep using her sink. As she picked out more cleaning brushes the woman was surprised she knew so much about cleaning and even Becca wasn't sure about what they were for. She had brushed it off as “Hasty late night google searches last night” and they seemed appeased. Becca lead them to a more Red-styled boutique and she laughed at the name. “Hellion's?” She laughed and Becca shrugged. 

“The stuff at Tiny Things didn't seem to interest Red so I figured this might be more up his alley.” Becca offered and as they walked in the sheer amount of red, dark purple, and black was enough to assure that the human had made a good choice. The guy behind the counter was eyeing the girls curiously, they weren't the usual type to wander in here, but one look at the edgy on Vivaldi's shoulder had him nodding knowingly. A Boss sat on his own shoulder and when Vivaldi walked towards the counter for help Red squeaked and hid himself in her hair, tangling himself in there rapidly. 

“Ya promiiiiised.” He whined and she looked at Ink in confusion who only smiled sadly, trying to detangle Red from her hair and yelping when he pulled out a handful of strands. His eyes darted to the Boss who was tilting his head in obvious confusion before his mouth opened and he bit down on her forefinger hard. She winced and pulled him around from her shoulder to look at him, tears in the corners of his eye sockets and she sighed softly unable to be mad when he looked so scared.

“Red. I won't let no one hurt you. I did promise and I keep my promises. Don't worry hon. It's okay.” She whispered and kissed the top of his skull, his watery eyes looking up at her as he whined softly and glanced over at the Boss still trembling. She looked at the cashier and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, he's a bit traumatized. I rescued him from a Bitty fight ring. They had him pitted against a Boss, and you know Edgy's won't fight back against a Boss.” The guy's eyes widened and he looked at his Boss.

“Hey Blitz. Would you mind going in the back til they leave?” The guy asked the Boss who sighed and rolled his eyes. Hopping to the counter top he started towards the back room, shoving his hands in his back pockets and glancing over his shoulder at Vivaldi.

“Sorry bud.” She offered and he scowled at her. Stars, Fell bitties were such edgelords. Once he was gone Red seemed to slowly calm down and she rubbed his back soothingly. “It's okay Red. I told you no one is ever gonna hurt ya again so long as you're with me. You're okay.” The guy frowned at Red in sympathy and looked at Vivaldi.

“I don't get how people can be so cruel to Bitties. I know they are marketed as 'pets' but they think and reason like we do.” He sighed and shook his head. “By the way, I'm Rick.”

“Viva.” She offered. “This is Red, and the guy on my shoulder is Ink.” She set Red on the counter and he kept looking around nervously, keeping himself close to Viva's hands. “Can you help Red get a new wardrobe? They came to me with just one filthy, tattered outfit. No limits for me just make sure he gets whatever he wants?” She offered and Rick laughed, holding his hand out for Red. 

“Alright little dude, let's get you some duds.” He eyed Vivaldi as he walked around the counter, she was cute. “Yer owner's a looker ain't she? Lucky bitty you are.” He murmured and Red growled at him. 

“Don't think 'bout it human. Momma is outta yer league.” He snapped and the human laughed. Yep definitely an Edgy, the teary expression made him think for a few it was a Cherry but no Cherry would growl at a human like that. 

“Easy little dude. A guy can appreciate a beautiful woman now and then without any intentions.” He winked and Red scowled at him, still the human helped him get a full wardrobe and with a sigh of relief Vivaldi gathered the bags and walked out of the store, waving a thank you to Rick. “Ya'll come back now, we'll help Red get used to being around Fell bitties. I promise Blitz is a nice guy.”

“One more place to go, Viva. We need some place for them to store their stuff. I was thinking, if you're gonna really go all out for em... maybe you should get a Bitty house? I've been saving up to get one for Sansy myself. They come with dressers and the like so that they can have their own space.” Becca offered and Viva paused, thinking about the merits of that. It would be a good chance to do something for Sansy too. Nodding her head Becca smiled brightly and lead her towards the main downtown shops, opening a door and the two were greeted by a smartly dressed man with a Baby Blue on his shoulder in a matching outfit. 

“Welcome to BitInovations. My name is Nick, and this is my partner Devon.” Nick inclined his head towards the Blue on his shoulder and Becca squealed loudly at how cute he was. “How can we help you ladies today?” Red growled lowly and eyed the Blue with narrowed eye sockets. 

“Uhm. Well, I'm interested in Bitty houses. For my two, and for him.” She pointed at Sansy and Becca yelped in surprise and Viva lifted a hand to silence the girl. “What can you tell me?” She looked at Devon who was hopping from foot to foot excitedly and she couldn't help but chuckle at him. Baby Blues were rather cute, she rubbed her cheek against Ink then against Red, who was growling lowly ane eyeing the Blue with annoyance clear. 

“Well then, you've come to the right place. BitInnovations has top of the line Bitty houses, and we can install them in any aesthetic you prefer!” Nick smiled warmly and inclined them towards a few displays. She set Ink and Red down on the counter so they could look at the rooms themselves. Ink looked at her and blinked with wide eyes. 

“Can... can I decorate mine myself?” He looked so hopeful and she smiled with a nod. His eyes erupted in tiny hearts as a blush flushed his face and Nick inspected Ink curiously. 

“Never seen a Bitty like this one. What kind is he?” He questioned and she shrugged her shoulders. His look one of confusion.

“Don't know, I rescued em just yesterday. Came from a fighting ring. Never saw a bitty like Ink before myself.” She smiled at the tiny bitty and stroked his skull with one finger and he leaned into her hand affectionately. Red growled jealously and she offered him her other hand, the Edgy chomping down on her finger before nuzzling the spot. “I know Red is an Edgy, but Ink is a bit of a mystery. So Ink would like to decorate his own room so perhaps something plain white for him? And I'm sure Red would like something broody like him.” She teased and he scowled at her.

“Contemporary.” He muttered low and she turned to Sansy. The lazy bitty just smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't picky.

“Ok. So I need something that is a blank slate for Ink, something classy and contemporary for Red, and something comfy for Sansy.” She looked over at Nick who nodded a few times. 

“Alright then, I'm assuming you just want living quarters for storing their clothes and the like? Maybe some furniture?” He offered and she looked at Becca who nodded her head. She nodded as well and after some back and forth Nick and Vivaldi had gotten to an understanding, Ink nearly vibrating with excitement. He's never had anything of his own. Red was trying his best to look nonchalant, his arms folded across his chest. She paid the man while Becca complaining that it was too much for her to accept. 

“Nonsense Becca, you gave me a bunch of stuff for em last night. Let me spoil Sansy a bit.” She waved her hand in the air. “You know I can afford it.” She turned to Devon who was tugging on her sleeve and she offered him a bright smile. “What's up D?” She smiled brightly at the bitty who blushed and beamed at her. 

“Nick says we can have everything installed next week. Is that okay, Miss Viva? He says we have a timeslot on Thursday from 2-4pm.” He was so cute and she resisted the urge to pet him. He wasn't her bitty and petting a monster she didn't know was rude. Instead she nodded and he bounced back to Nick with a beaming smile. Once everything was set she yawned, worn out from last night's excitement and the walking around today. Becca noticed and pointed towards home. 

“Let's get home. I could use a hot shower and I'll call for pizza, my treat after all you did for us today.” Sansy nodded on Becca's shoulder as she spoke. All in all, with bags in hand and bitties on her shoulder, it was a pretty good day.


End file.
